In the art, a number of different racks, bins, pockets, and the like have been proposed in a variety of contexts for storing various kinds of articles, whether stand-alone or configured to be mounted on a wall, piece of furniture, or as part of a closet storage system.
The prior art described above teaches such racks, bin, pockets, and the like, but does not teach a storage apparatus and method involving a wheel storage assembly having adjustable pockets for storage therein of an article. Aspects of the present invention fulfill this need and provide further related advantages as described in the following disclosure.